The Prisoner of Lies
by Fallenhope19
Summary: Charlè Riddle Black is back and is ready for her third year at Hogwarts! Back to more secrets and more lies that she and Harry Potter have to uncover and what does daddy dearest have to do with any of it? Third in the Charlè Riddle Black series
1. Chapter 1

**Prisoners and Lies**

**Disclaimer: don't own Harry Potter world, do own Charlè and any other characters you don't know.**

**A/N hello and welcome to the third in the series of Charlè Riddle-Black, I've decided to start this a little earlier then schedule because I can't get it out of my head. Still the same Author by the way just changed my name enjoy **

**Chapter one- summer and kisses**

The golden sun began to set behind the rolling hills behind the resort we were staying in, as my best friend Hermione Granger and I stood on the balcony. "To the perfect end to a perfect summer" Hermione said raising her glass, I raised mine also. Things had been a little awkward between me and Hermione this summer, due to my behaviour last year. I had been possed by my evil grandfather's diary and tried to rid Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from Muggle-borns. Hermione tossed her long honey brown hair over her shoulder I had given her a spell my cousin Jasmine had given me last year to stop her hair from getting to bushy. "Do you want to find some cute guys?" I asked my greyish blue eyes twinkling, Hermione giggled "Sure, I heard French guys are suppose to be really hot" she said her chocolate brown eyes filled with excitement.

So off we went down to the pool to flirt with some Muggle boys, I was wearing a short black mini dress with flirty red high heels while Hermione wore a pink mini dress with black strappy heels. I nudged Hermione as soon as I saw two tall dark and handsome boys, with wavy black hair. They caught me looking and winked before coming over, the first one smiled at me "Hi my name is Lewi and this is my brother Alex" he said, he had French accent and dark Smokey blue eyes. I smiled flirtatiously, "Hi, I'm Charlè and this is my best friend Hermione. So do you live here?" I asked. Lewi shook his head, "No, we're just visiting, while we are off school you know." He said. I nodded, "What school do you go too?" I asked noticing that Hermione was flirting with Alex who was younger then Lewi. "Beauxbatons, you?" he asked, I smiled "Hogwarts all the way" I said smiling, Lewi grinned "Thought you were a witch, what's your last name?" he asked. I raised my eyes a little, "Black why? And before you ask yes I am a pure blood" I said off handishly, Lewi began to laugh "Really? I don't really care about blood purity, but my family does, my last name is Declour. My Aunt and cousin are velas, so my dad thinks we are some big important family because his youngest brother married a vela." He said rolling his eyes.

I smiled, "Same, most my family are crazy for blood purity, especially my grandma on my dad's side, I've never actually met her but my Aunt tells me she was horrific. My mum's dad was a half blood but he was just as bad as Nanny Black" I said disgustedly. Lewi gave me a warm smile, "Is your friend a pure blood?" he asked, I shook my head "No she's a muggle born, but she's smarter than a lot of pure bloods I know, like my cousin Draco for example." Hermione and Alex had now joined us; Hermione had a warm glow on her cheeks. Suddenly Mrs Granger called us from the apartment, "We'd better get going" Hermione sighed dramatically. Alex took her hand and kissed it, "Can I see you again Madmamzelle?" he asked. Hermione nodded, Lewi took my hand and kissed it also "And can I see you again Miss Black?" I nodded.

When we got back to the apartment Hermione began to tell me how much she liked Alex and how he had told her he would show her the magical village around here and help her with their History homework. "Lucky, you have to let me get some notes off you Mione" I said grinning, she nodded. "I wonder how the boys are doing at home?" by the boys I knew she meant Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, Harry was my ex boyfriend who I had broken up with near the end of last year because I was scared I would hurt him. Ron had a personal grudge against me because I had humiliated his sister in front of the whole school. "It's Harry's birthday soon, we need to get him something" I said simply, Hermione nodded. It was no secret she was desperately in love with Harry.

The next morning I got dressed in a light blue summer dress with dark blue flower pattern and strappy gladiator sandals, my long blond hair was tied up in a pony tail and my makeup looked fabulous! As I walked out of the bathroom Hermione was just attaching the final dab of lipstick before showing me her 'date' outfit, she was wearing a beautiful silky white tee with a pink pleated skirt she had bought the other day and flats. Her hair was long and flowing, she looked beautiful! "How do I look?" she asked worriedly, Hermione was always worried about her appearance, "You look beautiful Mione," I said grinning. Hermione gave me a grateful smile. "Are you meeting up with Lewi?" she asked, I nodded. I had given Lewi my number last night and he had texted me asking me if I wanted to get a coffee.

Lewi and Alex both showed up at the same time, Lewi being the elder brother was driving the car with me in the front and Hermione and Alex in the back. We dropped Alex and Hermione of at the Bay first before driving into the Muggle town and parked the car before he lead me to a French bar which was very similar to the Leaky Cauldron. After we had entered the French shopping area which was known as ….. Lewi lead me to a coffee shop, after we had ordered some coffee and cupcakes, we began to get to know each other better. "Well I grew up in the muggle world until I was thirteen and I received my Hogwarts letter, then I realized I was the daughter of Sirius Black and granddaughter of Lord Voldemort" I said slowly, Lewi looked at me wide eyed, "Wow what a messed up family" he said taking a sip of coffee. I smiled "Tell me about it" I said. Lewi then began to tell me about his family, "Well I'm in my sixth year at Beauxbatons, and I'm the oldest child in the family however constantly outshone by my cousin Fleur who is the same age as me." He said disheartened. I reached for his hand, "At least you knew your parents" I said enviously.

After our heartwarming talk in the coffee shop, Lewi took me into town where he bought me a beautiful necklace which had an emerald gem sitting in a casing of silver, "Oh My Merlin this is beautiful!" I gasped hugging him. Lewi smiled "Just like you" he replied pulling me in for a kiss, his breath tasted of peppermint and I loved the way his hands messed with my hair. If I didn't have to breathe I don't think I would have pulled away! "Let me get you something" I whispered breathlessly, Lewi shook his head. "No, no, no, I just want you to be my Girlfriend" he said happily. I grinned and kissed him again.

I decided I wanted to explore the village to try and find Harry a cool birthday gift; I came across a shop that sold really ancient and rare items. Curiously I entered, I found a beautiful book that was in English, and it was called **Animagi in the simplest form** quickly opening it I saw that there was a spell and a passion that could turn people into animals. Harry would love this I thought, I took the book to the counter, "How much is this please?" the old man resembled a lot of the kooky wand maker Ollivander, "fifty Galleons Miss" he said in English though he had a heavy French accent, I reached into my purse and paid him.

When I had said goodbye to Lewi I went back to the Granger's apartment, where I found Hermione copying up her notes Alex had given her. "Hey Mione its Harry's birthday tomorrow did you get him anything?" I asked. Hermione looked up and nodded, "Yeah I've got the Daily Prophet on subscription and ordered this Broomstick kit thing, he should enjoy that." She said. Then she noticed the emerald at my throat, "Wow where did you get that Char?" she asked. I smiled mysteriously, "Wouldn't you like to know. My new boyfriend got it me" I said happily. Hermione's eyes widened "What? You and Lewi are dating?" she asked. I nodded "Wow this is so cool," she said however I noticed a hint of sadness in her voice. "Mione what's up?" I asked concernedly, Hermione sighed, "Alex told me he was arranged to be married and that he just wanted to be friends with me." I hugged her as she started to cry, "That arse hole!" I growled dangerously my eyes flashing red. Hermione laughed nervously, "we should proberly send Harry's present together." She suggested. I nodded as we went back to the Magical Village to the post office to send the birthday gift.

**Please review, next chapter Char finds out about her dad which will be interesting to write, how should I have Ron and Charlè? Does Ron still hate her? You decide people. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Prisoners and Lies**

**Chapter two- Diagon Alley**

When we returned to England the Grangers dropped Hermione and I of at the Leaky cauldron, the ancient old pub that lead to Diagon Alley. Ron was already waiting for us- I mean for Hermione seeing as Ron didn't really like me. "Hey Hermione," Ron called cheerfully, then his blue eyes rested on me, "Why did you bring Black?" he asked glaring at me. I gulped at looked at Hermione in hope of defence, "Shut up Ron and be nice, is Harry here yet?" she asked after giving him a stern look. Ron shrugged "The guy at the bar says he is but I can't find him" he said looking at the floor. "Maybe he went for supplies?" I suggested though I didn't think so really. "Maybe, whilst we're looking we should get ours too!" Hermione said grinning at me. I grinned back as we linked and marched out the door.

When we reached Diagon Alley we went straight to Flourish and Botts to get our school books, (and in Hermione's case a bit of light reading as well) then we got some new robes, refilled our potion supplies before meeting Harry and Ron at the ice cream parlour. "Hey guys it's my birthday during term time so my parents gave me some money to get myself a gift" she said, "Lemme guess, your jealous of my cat so you want one?" I teased. Ron scowled, "Why would she be jealous of you? At least she's not related to two _murderers_!" he growled. My eyes widened, Harry glared at Ron while Hermione slapped him. "Ronald Weasley how could you say that?" she growled at him as I took from the scene.

I ran into a shop and started crying, I was the daughter of the infamous Sirius Black who had been a big supporter of my Grandfather Lord Voldemort who had murdered countless numbers of innocent muggles. My father had been sent to Azkaban the wizarding prison just after the murder of my mother and the Potters, I had no memory of him, only fragments that seemed to come to me now and then of a tall man with longish black hair and smiley grey eyes who used to pick me up and cuddle me, calling me 'his precious little princess.' Was this a memory of my father? I wasn't sure.

I casted my eyes upwards and saw a wanted poster, plastered across the middle was a picture of a man screaming against his chains, the title read: **SIRIUS BLACK WANTED! **No frickin way! I quickly ran to the nearest wizard I could find, "Is it true that Sirius Black has escaped?" I asked a plump witch in a red robes, the woman looked startled. "Yes dear, personally if you were my daughter I wouldn't let you be wandering around on your own until he was caught" she said. I saw Harry leaning against the wall watching me, "Whatcha doin Potter?" I asked causally, Harry smirked "Nothin Black" he replied then asked "You ok?" I grinned at him. "Harry my frickin murderous father has just escaped from Azkaban and you're asking me if I'm _ok?" _I demanded. Harry looked startled, "I meant about Ron being a dic, but what do you mean your dad's escaped from Azkaban?" he asked. Then he noted the poster, "Oh shit, Char, Whatcha gonna do?" he asked watching me. I shrugged "Run like hell if daddy dearest approaches!"

Harry took me by the hand and led me back to the others; Hermione was cuddling a large tiger like cat while Ron was nursing his disgusting rat. "Mione I don't think Hogwarts except small lions" I said sarcastically, Hermione stuck her tongue out at me, "Very funny Char, what's wrong?" she asked noticing my edgy look. It was the same look I had when I knew we we're about to get busted for a prank we'd pulled at our muggle school. "My father has escaped from Azkaban" I said coldly, Hermione's eyes widened while Ron scoffed. "Bullshit! No one can escape from Azkaban" he said, "That's where you're wrong Ron and I would like you not to use that language!" came Mr Weasley's calm voice. Ron's ears went red, "What do you mean dad?" he asked. Mr Weasley suddenly looked alarmed, "Harry I need to speak to you and Charlotte in privet" he said. Ron and Hermione decided to wait outside, Hermione was proberly eavesdropping.

"What do you want to talk to us about Mr Weasley?" Harry asked, Mr Weasley looked very scared, "I'm not really supposed to be telling you two this but the Ministry thinks that Black is after you two!" he explained. Harry's eyes widened, I kept my emotions in check, and something Granddaddy had taught me well. "Why?" I asked casually, my grey eyes emotionless. "Well, your Black's daughter and as you know Black was a big supporter of your Grandfather, so he will want to see you and kill Harry" he explained. I sighed why was my family so screwed up? Suddenly Mrs Weasley marched in holding Ron and Hermione by their arms, "These two were eavesdropping" she said. I winkled at Hermione, she winked back. "Harry would have told us anyway" Ron defended, "And if he didn't char would defiantly tell me!" Hermione piped up. I nodded; best friends tell each other everything especially when their psychotic murderous father is after them!

Once we were dismissed I got to meet the rest of the Weasleys, I met Fred and George who I liked a lot, and then I met Percy who was polishing his Head boy badge who in their right mind would make someone as boring as him a prefect? Fred was about to introduce me properly to Ginny when Ron stopped him, "I don't want _her_ going anywhere near Ginny!" he spat, I looked offended, Fred glared at his brother "For Merlin's sake Ron she was possessed she didn't mean to do what she did too Gin did you Char?" he asked, I shook my head "So no harm done Char is the one who nearly died and all" Harry butted Ron stormed of muttering. So after I had apologized to Ginny, and realised she was pretty cool all three of us, Hermione Ginny and I went to gossip in Ginny's room.

"So do you find anyone attractive?" I asked Ginny, who blushed the colour of her hair. "Well I quiet like Dean Thomas," she said. Both Hermione and I giggled, "Really? Do you want us to ask him out for you when we get back to school?" Hermione asked. Ginny's eyes widened "Don't do that! Ron will proberly kill him!" our laughter seized at the mention of Ron. "So Herms who do you like?" I asked then added "At Hogwarts" Hermione smiled down at her hands, "Well I think Harry is really hot but he just sees me as a friend" she said sadly, both Ginny and I made sad faces. "Aw Mione, you know Whatcha gotta do then don't ya?" I asked smirking, Hermione face palmed, "I'm dreading this but go on" she said. I gave her my famous Charlè Riddle-Black smile, "Honey you just gotta ask him out!"

**A/N sorry the chapter is short, please review and I'll update soon!**


End file.
